Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a power switching apparatus, and in particular, relates to a method for controlling a power switching apparatus suitable for performing a switching operation of a power switching apparatus for power transmission or power distribution network such as a breaker by an electric motor.
Background Art
In general, spring force or hydraulic pressure is used for an operation unit of a power switching apparatus, but from recent demand for saving operation force, an operation technique by an electric motor, in which operability is excellent and improvement of reliability is expected by reducing the number of components, has been developed. For example, a technique, in which a current value flowing through a main circuit conductor is detected, the detected current value and a threshold are compared to each other, and an operation force of an electric motor is controlled based on a magnitude thereof, is described in International Publication No. 2013/150930.
On the other hand, phase control for controlling timing for operating an operation unit with respect to a target phase of a current or a voltage during a switching operation is known. For example, a control method for delaying an operation start time so as to determine a switching operation time from phase information of a power system, and to match a target voltage phase and a pole closing time of an inputting operation within a certain range is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,567.